Рид, Томас Майн
Томас Майн Рид ( , 4 апреля 1818 — 22 октября 1883) — английский писатель, автор приключенческих романов и произведений для детей и юношества, часть из которых была опубликована под псевдонимом «Капитан Майн Рид» Согласно военному реестру, однако, Томас Майн Рид не поднялся выше ранга лейтенанта.. Биография Родился в Ирландии в семье ирландского пастора, преподобного Томаса Майна Рида Ст. ( ). Рид получил образование в Белфасте и в 1840 уехал в США в поисках приключений. В качестве журналиста участвовал в Мексиканской войне 1846—1848 гг. В 1849 году Рид собирался присоединиться к добровольцам и принять участие в Баварской революции, однако передумал и отправился в Северную Ирландию. Будучи раненым, вернулся в Лондон, где опубликовав в 1850 году свой первый роман «Вольные стрелки» ( ), посвящённый событиям Мексиканской войны. В 1953 году Рид женился на юной аристократке, дочери своего издателя Дж. Хайда ( ), пятнадцатилетней Элизабет Хайд ( ). После небольшого перерыва на медовый месяц, Рид вернулся к литературному творчеству. Его произведения этого периода по прежнему основаны на приключениях Рида в США. В 1865 году выходит прославивший Рида роман «Всадник без головы» ( ). В 1867 году Рид возвращается в Нью-Йорк, где основывает журнал Onward Magazine. Рид рассчитывал на былой успех, но в этот раз Американская публика принимает Рида и его новые произведения прохладно. К 1970 году начинает сказываться ранение, полученное Ридом при Чапультепеке во время Мексиканской войны. Рида госпитализирует, и он проводит в больнице Св. Луки ( ) несколько месяцев. Его жена была не в восторге от США, и как только Рида выписали из больницы 22 октября 1870 года, он и его жена перебираются в Англию и поселяются в Херефордшире. Майн Рид страдал от депрессии, был отправлен в больницу ещё раз. Он пытался вернуться к писательскому ремеслу, но не смог воплотить всё задуманное. Основой его бюджета была пенсия, назначенная американским правительством за его военные заслуги. В последние годы жизни Майн Рид превратился в инвалида: он не мог передвигаться без костылей. Рид умер в Лондоне в 1883 году в возрасте 65 лет и был похоронен на Кладбище Кенсал Грин ( ). В дореволюционной России, а затем в Советском Союзе книги Майн Рида пользовались большой популярностью, тогда как на родине и в США в XX в. писатель был уже почти не известен широкой публике. Что Миша читает? Совершенно не могу себе этого представить. Мальчик Майн Рида — это цветок без запаха, а Миша Майн Рида не читает. В настоящее время интерес к писателю на Западе возрождается, и уже есть переиздания его книг в наше время. Имя писателя При крещении будущему писателю было дано имя Томас Майн, в честь прадеда. Впоследствии, чтобы не путать его с отцом, также носившим имя «Томас Майн», первое имя употреблять перестали. По-английски полное имя писателя пишется «Thomas Mayne Reid» и по правилам транскрипции должно передаваться в русском языке как «Томас Мейн Рид». Однако в издании М. Вольфа писали «Майн Рид», что и стало традиционным. В русском языке сложилась традиция не склонять имя Томаса Майна Рида, а употреблять его в форме «Майн Рид». Библиография 1840-е * Военная жизнь, или Приключения офицера легкой пехоты / War Life; or, The Adventures of a Light Infantry Officers (1849) 1850-е * Вольные стрелки / The Rifle Rangers (1850) * Охотники за скальпами / The Scalp Hunters (1851) * Жилище в пустыне / The Desert Home (1852) * В поисках белого бизона / The Boy Hunters (1853) * Гудзонов залив / The Young Voyageurs (1854) * Изгнанники в лесу / The Forest Exiles (1854) * Охотничий праздник / The Hunter's Feast (1855) * Белый вождь / The White Chief (1855) * В дебрях Южной Африки, или Приключения бура и его семьи / The Bush Boys; or, The History and Adventures of a Cape Farmer and His Family in the Wild Karoos of Southern Africa (1855) * ?'' / ''Wild life : or, Adventures on the frontier : a tale of the early days of the Texas republic (1856) * Юные охотники, или Повесть о приключениях в Южной Африке / The Young Yagers; or, A Narrative of Hunting Adventures in Southern Africa (1856) * Квартеронка / The Quadroon (1856) * Тропа войны / The War Trail; or, The Hunt of the Wild Horse (1857) * Охотники за растениями / The Plant Hunters (1858) * На море / Ran Away to Sea: An Autobiography for Boys (1858) * Оцеола, вождь Семинолов / Oceola (1859) * Морской волчонок / The Boy Tar (1859) 1860-е * Необычные люди: Популярное описание экзотических человеческих рас / Odd People: Being a Popular Description of Singular Races of Men (1860) * ?'' / ''The Wood Rangers (1860) * Отважная охотница / The Wild Huntress (1861) * Жак Депар / Despard the Sportsman (1861) * Охотники на медведей / Bruin (1861) * Охотник на тигров / А Него in Spite of Himself (1861) * Мароны / The Maroon (1862) * Крокет / Croquet (1863) * Ползуны по скалам / The Cliff Climbers (1864) * Затерянные в океане / The Ocean Waifs (1864) * Белая перчатка / The White Gauntlet (1864) * Молодые невольники / The Boy Slaves (1865) * Всадник без головы / The Headless Horseman; A Strange Tale of Texas (1865) * Бандолеро, или Свадьба в горах / The Bandolero: or, A Marriage Among ihe Mountains (1866) * Водяная пустыня / Afloat in the Forest (1866) * Четвероногие, кто они такие и где водятся: Книга по зоологии для ребят / Quadrupeds, What They Are, and Where Found: A Book of Zoology for Boys (1867) * Охотники за жирафами / The Giraffe Hunters (1867) * Вождь гверильясов / The Guerilla Chief and Other Tales (1867) * Жена-девочка / The Child Wife (1868) * Остров дьявола / The Planter Pirate: A Souvenir of the Mississippi (1868) * Беспомощная рука, или Возмездие дикого леса / The Helpless Hand; or, Backwoods Retribution (1868) * Голубой Дик / The Yellow Chief: A Romance of the Rocky Mountains (1868) * Белая скво / The White Squaw (1869) 1870-е * В дебрях Борнео, или Приключения потерпевших кораблекрушение / The Castaways: A Story of Adventure in the Wilds of Borneo (1870) * Уединённое жилище / The Lone Ranche; A Tale of the Staked Plain (1871) * Перст судьбы / The Finger of Fate (1872) * Кубинский патриот, или Прекрасная креолка. Эпизод из кубинской революции / The Cuban Patriot; or, The Beautiful Creole. An Episode of the Cuban Revolution (1873) * Смертельный выстрел / The Death Shot; A Romance of Forest and Prairie (1873) * Сигнал бедствия / The Flag of Distress: A Story of the South Seas (1876) * Гвен Уинн: Роман долины реки Уай / Gwen Wynn: A Romance of the Wye (1877) * Чёрный мустангер / The Wild-Horse Hunters (1877) * Гаспар гаучо / Gaspar the Gaucho: A Tale of the Gran Chaco (1879) * Королева озёр / The Captain of the Rifles; or, The Queen of the Lakes (1879) 1880-е * Американские партизаны / The Free Lances (1881) * Охота на Левиафана / The Chase of Leviathan (1881) * Затерявшаяся гора / The Lost Mountain (1882) Изданные посмертно * Переселенцы Трансвааля / The Vee-Boers: A Tale of Adventure in Southern Africa (1883) * Огненная земля / The Land of Fire (1884) * Пронзённое сердце и другие рассказы / The Pierced Heart and Other Stories (1885) * Дерево-ловушка и другие рассказы / Trapped in a Tree and Other Stories (?) * Призрак у ворот / ??? (?) * Без пощады! / No Quarter! (1888) * Натуралист в Силурии / The Naturalist in Siluria (1889) * Популярные приключенческие повести / Popular Adventure Tales (1890) Примечания Ссылки * * Литературная страница Майн Рида в библиотеке Бориса Бердичевского * С. М. Червонный, «По следам капитана Майн Рида» Категория:Майн Рид Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 4 апреля Категория:Родившиеся в 1818 году Категория:Умершие 22 октября Категория:Умершие в 1883 году Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели США Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Авторы вестернов bg:Майн Рид cs:Thomas Mayne-Reid cv:Рид-Томас Майн en:Thomas Mayne Reid es:Thomas Mayne-Reid fi:Mayne Reid fr:Thomas Mayne-Reid he:תומס מיין ריד ka:თომას მაინ რიდი pl:Thomas Mayne Reid uk:Томас Майн Рід